The Untold Story
by The night has a thousand eyes
Summary: What if on Reaping day whoever's name was picked out, that was the one participating in the hunger games, no volunteers allowed. This is Primrose's story...


The Untold Story

**What if on Reaping day whoever's name was picked out was the one participating in the Hunger Games, no volunteers allowed. This is Primrose's story...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything because then that would mean i'd be creative and unfortunately father christmas didn't bring me any last christmas :( but fortunately the easter bunny brought me inspiration and thats how you readers got this story. :)**

"So this is how I was going to die", I thought calmly, my body finally giving up. I was lying face down, too exhausted to get back up. The sand was hot against my bare skin but that was nothing compared to the baking heat of the sun that was rising in the morning sky. I had no shelter from the blazing sun and no water, this is how I knew that I was going to die that day, I had accepted my death a long time ago because I knew from the moment Effie Trinket read out my name that it was a death sentence. I rolled my tongue inside my mouth, which felt like sandpaper. I was in a small clearing, empty of any vegetation except for some teddybear cholla. "It's quite a peaceful place to die", I thought to myself. My mind drifted to my mother and sister, to that horrible day of the reaping, I remember their heartbroken expressions even though they tried to hide them. They told me to be strong, they said I was clever, they even said they thought I had a chance of winning and coming back home to them but I knew the truth and so did they deep down. They were very good at lying to me but know that I think about it, they may have just been trying to lie to themselves, so they wouldn't have to face the fact that they would have to bury me soon.

**Crunch **

My mind snapped back to the clearing, eyes darting instinctively, trying to find what had made the noise. My eyes stopped on a tall figure, fear uncoiled inside of me and creeped down my back like a snake. My breathing sped up, my pulse racing, my body trembling, instinct told me to run but I was to weak, so I started scrambling on all fours to try and get away. And all of this, my weak and pathetic attempts at trying to get away was all being broadcasted to the whole of Panem. Anger shot through me at the thought of people cheering him on, of people wanting to see me die for amusement but the anger faded as quickly as it had appeared as the figure advanced on me. There was no chance of me getting away but it was as if my body was totally oblivious to my mind because it kept up it's futile efforts to stay alive. I eventually stopped scrambling, I looked up into my soon to be killer's eyes and begged. "Please", I said through dry, cracked lips. "let me die here, it won't take long", my voice cracked, my eyes pleading with his but he looked back at me with merciless eyes and I knew he was not going to let me die peacefully. My mind registered dry sobbing somewhere and I realised it was me. My eyes left his merciless ones and passed over the ruthless curve of his mouth and fell on the weapon he held in his hand, the rays from the sun glinted wickedly of the vicious looking blade. Then he raised his arm with the knife, panic hit me, a scream was building up inside of me but the scream never made it out as he made to slash at my throat...

I woke up gasping. My mother jumped and buttercup who was curled up at the side of me at the time, hissed and ran off as I shot up in bed. "It's okay Prim, it was only a nightmare honey", she said soothingly while hugging me and peeling my damp hair from my forehead. "Come on, go back to sleep", she said stroking my hair, I just nodded and cuddled back up with her. As my eyes drifted back to unconsciousness, my only thought was I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**There you go the prologue, please review. Criticism is welcomed but praise is welcomed with open arms. **

**P.S what do you think should happen to Prim in the 74th Hunger Games, should she die? Or should she live and go back home to district 12? Another reason why you should review because I am totally conflicted between the two.**

**Night xx**


End file.
